I Thought I Was Dreaming
by SelfControl
Summary: I slept with Derek! Whoa! Let me rephrase that... I slept in Derek’s bed with him! And Derek just kissed me! Wait... Derek just kissed me? DEREK JUST KISSED ME! It's a One-shot. Enjoy!


Here is another story... At first I planned on having it be a multi-chapter but I realized I wouldn't have the time to update every day for you guys, so I made it a one-shot. It's a long one-shot but I'm sure you won't mind... I have no idea if it's that great or not... It was just an idea I had... I hope you like it...

* * *

**I Thought I Was Dreaming**

It was 11 PM on Tuesday night as Derek lay in his bed with a huge grin on his face. Casey, his keener step-sister, had just finished brushing her teeth and washing her face and was now headed back to her bedroom to go to sleep.

_Any minute now..._

"Der-ek!" She cried from the room next door.

He heard her door open and knew she was coming to scream at him, so he quickly pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Casey was furious as she shoved his door open and stepped inside his room. She made sure to close the door behind her because she knew she would be yelling and couldn't risk waking up the family. It was dark, so she turned on the light, not caring if he was sleeping or not (which she knew he probably wasn't because Derek never went to sleep before her), and approached his bed.

Derek's back was to her as he lay in his bed with the blanket wrapped around him. His messy brown hair was peeking out at the top and Casey had the urge to grab it and yank him up, forcing him to look at her and apologize for what he did. But instead, she decided to play it calm and then resort to violence if necessary.

"Derek." She spoke softly, trying not to scream and wake the whole family.

He didn't respond.

"_Derek._" She spoke a little harsher this time as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides.

Still no response.

"Derek, I know you're not sleeping, so get up now and quit faking it!" She whispered harshly as she drilled his body with her eyes.

Derek gave a fake tired mumble as he pulled the covers even tighter around him and carried on "_sleeping_".

Casey was becoming extremely impatient and wasn't in the mood for his childish games, so she moved even closer to the bed, knelt down and pushed him with her hand, "Derek, I am not in the mood. Quit being so juvenile!"

"I don't want to go to school, Mom." Derek mumbled as he moved away from her touch.

Casey groaned, "Fine, you want to play it that way," she said as she looked around the room for something to hit him with. Her eyes landed on his hockey stick sitting in the corner but she shook her head. _I want to hurt him not kill him... _She then spotted a basketball next to his bed, picked it up with a grin and threw it at his head.

"Oww!" Derek whined as the ball bounced off and fell to the floor. He grabbed his head and turned to look at her. "What's the deal, Case?"

Casey scowled, "How could you, Derek? How could you be so insensitive?"

"What'd I do?" He smirked knowing full well what he did.

"You put water balloons in my bed and now it's soaked! You know I have a big test tomorrow! How could you?"

Derek started laughing, "Well the princess found her peas."

"Derek, this isn't funny! Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

"I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch." He shrugged as he rolled over so that his back was to her again. "Night, Spacey"

There was no way that Casey was going to sleep on that disgusting couch, especially when she needed a good sleep in order to pass the test tomorrow. A thought suddenly came to her as Casey jumped on Derek's bed and shoved him off so that he crashed to the hard floor.

"How about _you _go sleep on the couch and I will have your bed." She grinned down at him as he fought to get free of the blankets tangled around him.

"No way!" Derek said as he stood up with an incredulous look on his face. "That's _my_ bed!"

"Well it's your fault that _my_ bed is wet!"

"No, it's your fault for being such a keener." Derek said as he grabbed her wrists and tried pulling her off.

"Der-ek!" Casey cried as she fought back, refusing to let him win. "Why can't you be a decent person for once and go sleep somewhere else?"

"Because I don't want to." He said as he continued pulling.

Casey suddenly kicked him in the knees and Derek fell back, pulling Casey with him.

"Get off of me, Klutzilla." Derek grunted from underneath her.

Casey looked down with a smirk on her face, "Only if you let me have your bed for tonight because there is no way that I am sleeping on that disgusting germ infested couch. I have to pass that test tomorrow."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Casey, you could pass that test with your eyes closed."

"It's math, Derek."

"Oh... Well, why can't you sleep in Lizzie's bed?"

"Because it is not Lizzie's fault that my bed is wet."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the couch either, so there."

"Then you can go sleep with Edwin."

"You go sleep with Edwin! With your snoring and his stinky feet you'd make a great pair for bed buddies."

"I do not snore!"

"The walls are thin, Case, trust me, you snore." He grinned up at her. "Now will you please get off of me?"

Casey hadn't even realized that she was still lying on top of Derek and suddenly she felt very uncomfortable, but she couldn't give up just yet, so she shook her head, "Not until you let me have your bed."

"Fine." Derek sighed.

Casey's eyes went wide, "I can have it?"

"Yep, so can you please get off of me now?"

"Thanks, Derek." Casey smiled as she lifted her body up off of Derek's, grabbed his blanket and lied down in his bed (not in the sheets though because that was way too much Derek cooties).

"No problem." He grinned as he walked around the bed and turned off the lights.

Casey closed her eyes and waited for Derek to open the door and leave, but the sound of the door opening and Derek leaving didn't happen. Suddenly Casey felt someone crawl into bed beside her and shrieked, "Der-ek! What to you think you're doing?" She scrambled off the bed and turned on the light.

"I'm going to sleep." He replied as he snuggled into his blanket and closed his eyes.

"Not in here you're not! Get out!"

"This is my room, Casey. You can't kick me out of my own room." He said with a smirk.

"But you said I could sleep in your bed." She whined.

"Yes I did."

"So then why are you in it?"

"Because I am sleeping in it too."

"What?" Casey's jaw dropped. "I am not sharing a bed with you! Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Then I guess your bed is the stinky couch." He grinned evilly.

"You're a jerk you know that?" She said as she glared daggers at him.

He shrugged, "Yeah I know."

"Derek, please just let me sleep in your bed..." She begged through desperate blue eyes.

"Sure, but I'm sleeping in it too. You're not the only one who needs a good sleep. I have a game tomorrow."

"My test is more important than your stupid hockey game! Now get out!"

"No."

Casey couldn't believe Derek was actually suggesting that they share a bed. _What is he up to? _She wondered. _He probably wants to prank me in my sleep..._

"It's your choice, Case, but I am getting tired, so make up your mind."

Casey groaned. It was either the dirty couch or sleep with Derek... Neither sounded promising.

"I'll count to five and if you don't make a decision it's your loss... but good luck on that math test." He grinned. "One..."

_What do I do?_

"Two..."

_I need my sleep! I cannot fail that test!_

"Three..."

_But I can't share a bed with Derek! What if someone catches us? Not that we're doing anything wrong... I would never do anything like that with him. Eeew!_

"Four..."

Casey felt like she was going to faint.

"Four and a half..."

"Fine!" Casey shouted before Derek could say the last number. She groaned. "I'll sleep with you."

Derek's eyes went wide in shock.

Casey realized what she'd just said, "That is not what I meant!"

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" He grinned.

"Because you're a perverted pig."

"Whatever, Case. You said it, not me." He smirked and then pulled back the covers. "Well...?"

Casey sighed with a frown, "First, I have to lay out the ground rules."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"Number one, you sleep under your sheet. I am not touching skin with you," she cringed. "Number two, you stay on your side and I will stay on mine. Number three, absolutely _NO_ pranks. You got it?"

He nodded, "Anything else, your majesty?"

"Yeah, nobody is to know about this."

"I agree."

"Good."

Casey hesitated as she turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to Derek, making sure that there was distance between them. _This is sooooo awkward. _

Casey turned her back to him and huffed, "And I mean it, Derek, if you try anything..."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Spacey. Go to sleep."

"Night, Derek." She squeaked out as she pulled the blanket tight around her body.

"Good night." He sighed.

Without another word, Casey McDonald drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes and smiled. He'd had one of the best sleeps last night and really didn't want it to end. He'd been so comfortable, so warm, so relaxed... But why? The answer came to him when he heard a soft moan and looked down to see that a girl was wrapped in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Wait... this wasn't just any girl... this girl was Casey, Casey his step-sister!

At the realization of him snuggling with Casey, Derek wanted to shove away from her body with disgust but he couldn't force himself to do it. She was warm and comforting and she smelt so good.

_Whoa! Did you just admit that Casey smells good? Your keener, klutzilla, grade-grubbing step-sister...? _

Derek had to admit that it felt good to have her lying against his chest. This was the closest he'd ever been to Casey, besides last night when she she'd fallen on top of him. The thoughts that were running through his head at that moment when her body was pressed against his were something he knew he should never be thinking about his step-sister, so he kept trying to tell her to get off but Casey being stubborn had no idea what she was doing to him. He'd always known she was attractive (what guy wouldn't) but he knew nothing could ever happen between them so that was why he would distance himself from her. Any thoughts he had about Casey that weren't in a brotherly way would be forced into the back of his mind over the years, but now it was beginning to be too much, especially now with her body pressed against his (once again) as she slept serenely on his chest.

His hand was touching bare skin on her lower back where her shirt had been pushed up in her sleep and Derek couldn't help but begin to caress it softly. Her skin was so smooth and delicate, and it felt _so_ good against his hand as he moved it up and down against her.

Casey suddenly snuggled even closer to him but not awakening and Derek couldn't help but continue touching her soft skin. Her lips were so close to his and he almost wanted to kiss them. He didn't of course, he couldn't, so instead he slid his hand further up her back and Casey let out a soft moan.

It was driving him crazy as she snuggled even closer, if even closer was possible, and her breath on his neck was making his whole body tingle with pleasure.

He looked down at her lips and noticed a small smile had formed on them and before he knew it, Derek had turned her over so that he hovered over her body and let his lips fall on hers.

Casey thought she was dreaming as someone kissed her, so she began to kiss back. It felt amazing, even though she wasn't sure who this dream person was that she was kissing. A body suddenly press against hers and she knew something wasn't right. This felt real... Her eyes shot open and she realized someone _was_ kissing her for real. She shoved that person off of her and gasped when she saw a stunned Derek staring back at her.

"What were you doing?" Casey shrieked. Her lips were still tingling from his touch but she ignored it.

"I... um... I..." Derek was at a loss for words.

All the memories from the previous night came flooding back to her in that moment and her heart almost stopped. _I slept with Derek! Whoa! Let me rephrase that... I slept in Derek's bed with him! And Derek just kissed me! Wait... Derek just kissed me? DEREK JUST KISSED ME!_

There was sudden knock at the door and Marti's voice called, "Derek, its morning! I need to show you what the tooth fairy left me!"

Casey looked at Derek with wide eyes then bolted off the bed and ran behind the door just as Marti opened it and walked inside.

"Look, Smerek!" Marti beamed as she held out a toonie (**two dollar Canadian coin)** in her hand. "It was under my pillow and my tooth was gone!"

"That's awesome, Smarti!" Derek forced a smile for his little sister even though his mind was on Casey right now as she quietly slipped out of the room while Marti had her back to her.

_What have I done?_

Casey hurried to her bedroom and closed the door behind her as she leaned against it with a sigh of relief. _That was close. _Her mind was spinning out of control. _Derek kissed me... Derek – my prankster jerk of a step-brother – Venturi just kissed me... KISSED ME! How could he do that? WHY would he do that? _Casey gasped at a thought. _Does Derek like me? _Casey immediately shook her head as she pushed that thought aside. _I can't deal with this right now. I have a huge test today that I CANNOT fail. _Casey thought as she headed to her dresser to pick out some clothes for school, forcing herself to forget about what Derek had done and instead focused her mind on math equations even though she hated them.

* * *

Derek had been avoiding Casey all day. And not that she really minded. This was an awkward issue to face but she knew they had to face it at one point. Derek couldn't just ignore her forever and act like he'd never kissed her.

At breakfast he'd shovelled cereal into his mouth, without even acknowledging her presence and then just bolted out the door. He didn't even offer her a ride to school; not that she would've accepted anyway but still. It was the thought that counted.

At school he would hang his head low and avoid her eyes as they passed each other in the halls and act like a total freak.

Then, to top it all off, Casey had done horribly on her math test because she couldn't focus. All her mind kept thinking about was that kiss. No matter how hard she tried to push those thoughts aside and concentrate on the exam, they kept coming back.

She wanted to know why he'd done it, she _needed_ to know why. It was killing her. Was it some kind of prank? Because if it was she sure didn't find it funny. There was nothing funny about kissing your step-sister, especially since you were supposed to hate her. And even though the kiss hadn't lasted long, Casey had felt something... something she should not be feeling for Derek, her step-brother's lips.

_I definitely don't like him or anything! That's just gross and so wrong!_

When dinner came around, Derek kept his eyes on his plate the whole time. He didn't even glance up at her once, not even when she continued to glare across at him, hoping to get his attention. She was becoming extremely frustrated with him. She couldn't stand him ignoring her like this.

_If he's not going to confront me about what he did, then I am going to confront him. _Casey decided after dinner as Derek hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

Casey knocked on his door instead of barging in like she usually did when she wanted to talk to him.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Derek shouted through the closed door.

Casey sighed, "Derek, we need to talk."

Silence.

"Derek, you can't avoid me forever." She knocked again.

He was still silent, so Casey opened the door and peered inside.

Derek was sitting on his bed with a magazine in his hands and Casey spat out the first words that came to mind, "Thanks to you I probably failed my math exam."

Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her, "Thanks to me?"

Casey didn't want to explain how she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how it had made her feel, and if she wanted to feel it again or not, so she sighed, "Why did you do it, Derek?"

Derek turned the page of the magazine, his eyes still refusing to look at her, "Do what, Casey?"

Casey peeked out into the hallway to make sure that there were no spies (*cough* Edwin. *cough*) and quickly closed the door before moving over to his bed and standing directly over him with a frown, "Why did you... _kiss_ me?" She whispered.

Derek sighed, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Of course I'm sure! Your lips were right on mine when I woke up!"

"You sure it wasn't just a dream?" He flipped another page.

Casey was becoming very frustrated as she bent down and snatched the magazine from his hands, "You know darn well that it wasn't a dream, Derek Venturi! Now look at me and tell me why you did it! I need to know." She whispered the last part, mainly for herself.

Derek, of course heard what she said and for the first time that day looked up at her with a smirk, "Why do you need to know so bad? Did you like it?"

Casey took a step back from the bed with a disgusted scowl, "Eew! Of course I didn't! You're my step brother!"

"Step being the key word here." He said as he stood up and moved towards her.

Casey backed away from him with a stunned expression, "What are you saying, Derek?"

"So what if I kissed you," he shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like we're real brother and sister with the same parents and blood in us... and I guess I just couldn't help it. You were practically lying on top of me, Case, and I guess I never realized how... beautiful you are until now. I had to kiss you." He said as he took another step towards her with a look in his eyes that Casey had never seen before.

"Derek..." Casey took another step back. She didn't know what to say or what to do. _Did Derek just say I was beautiful? _

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything from that kiss..."

"I... I didn't." She lied.

Derek took another step towards her, backing Casey into the wall as he spoke, "Then why did you kiss me back?"

"I..." Casey didn't know what to say. "I thought I was dreaming." Which was the truth.

"Hmm..." Derek grinned mischievously, "So if I kissed you now, you wouldn't feel a thing?"

Casey gulped as he closed the gap between them and felt his hands on her waist. His lips were inches from hers.

"N... nothing. I would feel nothing." She lied again as she tried not to look into his eyes.

"We'll see about that."

Derek's lips were on hers in an instant. They were warm and passionate as he pressed into her. Casey tried not to give in no matter how amazing it felt. She couldn't let Derek win, so she stood there not returning the kiss.

Derek finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, "That was nothing to you?"

"It was like kissing a wall." She shrugged, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I know when you're lying, Case; I can see it in your eyes." Derek smirked and then leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "I will get you to admit it, you'll see." And then he let go of her and backed away.

"In your dreams, Venturi." Casey scoffed as she slid past him, opened the door and hurried out of his room and into hers.

"Whoa." She gasped as she touched her lips at the memory of him. This is not going to be easy.

* * *

The next morning when Casey got up to go have her shower she was confronted with Derek coming out of the bathroom. He had just finished his shower and was dripping wet, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey, Casey. Nice morning." He smirked.

Casey couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his bare chest. He looked really... hot.

"You like what you see?"

He asked as he looked down at her.

"I've seen better." She shrugged imperturbably and turned to walk away.

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "I have something for you." He grinned and then smashed his lips against hers.

_Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in..._

Casey pushed her hands against his smooth muscular... _Stop it... _chest and broke away from his amazing... _not..._ lips, "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, Case." He smirked.

"What if someone had seen that?" She asked as she backed away from him.

"You better get used to it because all day long, when you least expect it, these lips will be on yours until you finally admit that you feel something."

"You wouldn't... Not in front of people...?" She was beginning to panic.

"Oh. I would... Unless you give in now and confess..."

"Never." She glowered.

"Fine then," he grinned, "let the kissing begin."

Casey gave him a disgusted face as she shoved past him and closed the bathroom door in his face.

_Aaaahhhhhggggg!! _She screamed inside her head. _This cannot be happening! Why is he so bent on proving me wrong? And what has gotten into him?_ _Does Derek seriously like me? Or is this all just a game to him? Do I like him? No, of course I don't. That is just absurd. _She sighed. _Then why am I so bent on proving _him _wrong? _Casey groaned as she gripped the sides of the sink and stared into the mirror. _What am I going to do? I can't not kiss him back for too long... He is an astonishing kisser... maybe the best I've ever had... but I have to try. I can't let Derek win. No way. Not this time._

* * *

Derek smiled to himself as he walked to his bedroom. Today was going to be a great day. Casey would be putty in his hands by the time he was through with her. _She can't resist me for long._

At first, Derek had been terrified by what he'd done. He'd actually kissed Casey, and she'd kissed back. He still couldn't forget that first kiss. He felt something he'd never felt with any other girl before. Not even Kendra, nor Sally... Only Casey could make him feel that way.

He'd gone all day yesterday avoiding her because it scared him. He was having feelings for his step-sister that he should not be feeling. And it was Casey of all people. But when she'd finally confronted him in his bedroom, he'd realized how much he really wanted her and couldn't help but act the way he did. _I think I might actually really like Casey. Now if only she would admit she feels the same way... _A thought occurred to him that made him stop in his tracks. _What if she really doesn't feel the same way though? What if she's telling the truth and really doesn't feel anything when I kiss her? _He shook his head with a chuckle. _Nah, that's ridiculous. I can tell when Casey is lying, and she is lying blind through her teeth. _

_I'll get her to admit it. _Derek grinned widely as he closed his bedroom door and started getting ready for school.

* * *

"Morning, Sweetie." Nora smiled at her daughter as Casey entered the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Hi, Mom." Casey forced a smile even though she was feeling very anxious this morning. She was afraid Derek would pop out of nowhere and suddenly his lips would be on hers and she would have to fight the temptation not to kiss him back.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you how your math exam went yesterday." Nora said as she placed two slices of bread in the toaster and continued to scramble eggs at the stove.

"Uh... It went... Ok... We don't receive our marks till tomorrow."

"Well I know you did great." Her mother winked.

"I hope so..." Casey mumbled.

"Morning, Nora." Casey jumped at the voice behind her as she hid her mouth with her hands and turned to see Derek sitting down next to her. "Did I startle you, Spacey?"

Casey ignored him as she tried to scoot her stool away from his but he only moved it closer.

"Would you like some eggs and toast?" Nora asked the two teenagers as she held out the pan.

Casey glanced warily at Derek and stood up, "Um... that's all right, Mom, I'm not that hungry this morning."

"Yeah, I would have some," Derek said as he followed suit, "but I need to keep this mouth fresh for a girl I plan to kiss all day." He smirked as he winked at Casey.

Casey's face turned beat red as she turned from him, grabbed her bag and hurried out the front door.

Fearing that Derek was right behind her, Casey began to run. Just as she was coming around the corner of the house, she screamed when someone grabbed her and yanked her into the garage. Before Casey could even object, Derek's lips were smothering hers once again. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only pulled her closer against his body as his hands snaked around her back and up her shirt. Casey almost moaned at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

_You can do it, Casey. Fight, fight, fight!_

Derek finally pulled away with a huge grin spread across his face, "You're blushing."

Casey felt her cheeks. They were burning, "I am not!" She denied.

"Fine, don't give in. That only means I'll get to surprise you with another kiss later on." He said and then walked away.

* * *

"What is up with you today?" Emily asked as they walked to their second period English class.

"N-nothing's wrong with me. I-I'm fine." Casey stuttered as she avoided walking too close to anyone, afraid that it could be Derek and he'd plant one on her in front of the whole student body.

"You seem edgy." Emily pointed out.

"What? Pfft. I'm not edgy." Casey said through bulging eyes as she passed a guy that resembled Derek and cut around him like he had the bubonic plague.

"Oh yeah... You're not edgy at all." Emily rolled her eyes with sarcasm.

"Off to English class ladies?" Derek's voice suddenly spoke from behind them as an arm rested on Casey's shoulder.

Casey turned to glare at her step brother through panic stricken eyes.

"Oh, hey, Derek." Emily smiled. "To what do we owe this honour?"

"I just came to deliver a little message to my favourite step sis." Derek grinned.

Casey shrugged out of his touch and looked at him with pleading eyes. _Please, Derek, not here, not in front of everyone, especially Emily..._

Derek seemed get the hint and nodded, "Which she will get later, I promise."

_What?! Did Derek actually do something nice for once? _Casey couldn't help but smile at him as he waved and walked down the next hall.

"That was weird." Emily stated.

"Yeah, it was." Casey agreed. _And also kind of sweet._

Casey tried to focus on the assignment her teacher had just handed out but her thoughts kept drifting back to Derek.

It was almost the end of the day and Derek still hadn't surprised her and tried to kiss her. Casey was feeling apprehensive. She hated to admit it but she couldn't wait to feel Derek's warm lips on hers again. _But I can't kiss him back. _She warned herself. _Don't kiss him back. Even if he is an astounding kisser and you want to kiss him back... You can't. Don't kiss back._

"Miss. McDonald." Casey looked up to see her teacher, Mr. Vitamen, standing over her desk. He did not look pleased. "I have been trying to get your attention for two minutes now."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Casey quickly apologized with a red face.

"The secretary just called and said that there is a message for you in the office."

"Oh."

"You are dismissed to go since it is almost the end of the day anyway."

"Thank you." Casey said as she stood up and gathered her books.

"I don't want to see you day dreaming in my class again, Miss. McDonald." Her teacher frowned as Casey made her way to the door with all eyes on her.

"Y-yes, Sir."

"And don't forget to do your homework tonight."

Casey nodded as she opened the door and walked out into the hall.

_A message in the office? What could it be? _Casey wondered as she made her way to the head office. _What if there's an emergency at home? What if someone's died? _She began to worry as she quickened her pace.

All of a sudden Casey was yanked into a dark corner of the hallway and shoved against the wall, "Surprise." Derek's husky voice said as he began kissing her fervently.

Casey tried to push him away because all she could think about was that message in the office.

"Derek, I have to go to the office." She spoke against his lips.

"No you don't." He grinned.

"But..." He kissed her again.

Casey forced herself to have control. _Don't kiss back, don't kiss back._

Derek began kissing down her jaw line and to her neck. Casey had to bite down on her lip to keep from making a sound. She couldn't let him know how good that felt and that she never wanted him to stop. But of course he did stop, and just in time too because Casey was about to give in and start kissing him back.

"You can't tell me that you felt nothing from that." He said as he looked up at her with a hopeful glint in his eye. His hands were on her waist as he continued to press his body against hers.

Casey shook her head, still biting down on her lip to keep from saying anything and admitting that she did feel something and wanted him to keep going.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you at home."

Before he could move, Casey grabbed his arm, "Derek, were you behind that message in the office thing?"

"Yep. Pretty sneaky, eh?"

Casey frowned as she slapped his arm, "You jerk! I was really worried that something terrible had happened!"

"Well luckily nothing did." He said as he let go of her and stepped back. "See you later." He winked and walked away just as the bell rang for dismissal, leaving Casey in the corner with tingling lips and neck from his touch.

_I am in way over my head._

* * *

"How was school?" The usual question was asked by a parent as the McDonald-Venturi family sat down to dinner.

"It was all right. I got a B on my spelling test." Edwin shrugged.

"I skinned my knee in soccer practise but it's not that bad." Lizzie said, glancing at her mother to assure her that she was fine.

"I drew a picture of a purple dog named Bubba!" Marti shouted with a smile.

"I kissed a hot a girl." Derek said as he shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and winked at Casey.

_Did Derek just say I was hot?_ _Unless he means another girl? Did Derek kiss another girl today? Whoa! Wait! Why do I care? It's not like I'm jealous or anything... It's not like I like him... _

"What about you Casey?" Nora asked, breaking through her thoughts. "You've been really quiet tonight? Anything happen at school that you would like to discuss?"

Casey avoided Derek's eyes as she stared down at her plate, "Uh... you know, just the usual."

"What's the usual?" Edwin asked with a quirked eyebrow as everyone stared at her.

"You know... went to classes, had lunch, talked to friends... the usual." She said with a red face at the memory of Derek kissing down her jaw line and neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything? You seem to be bothered by something..." Nora pointed out with concern.

"Yeah, Case, anything you want to fess up about?" Derek grinned across at her.

"Nope. Everything is fine." Casey said as she glared at him and then turned to her mother with a smile.

"Well all right then." Nora smiled back.

With the awkward subject dropped, Casey went back to eating her food. She had just finished chewing a piece of chicken when something nudged her foot under the table. Casey didn't think anything of it until she felt it again and realized it was a foot. She looked up to see Derek sneering at her with a playful glint in his eye and narrowed her eyes at him.

_He's trying to play footsies with me? You have got to be kidding!_

She felt his foot begin to rub against hers and oddly enough, it felt good. She couldn't give in though so she tried to push his foot away from hers, which to Derek probably felt like she was rubbing back. Of course Derek looked up at her with surprise and then grinned as she felt his foot begin to move up her leg. Casey shivered at the feeling and dropped her fork on the plate. She had to stop this before they really did start playing footsy under the table.

"Um, may I be excused? I have a bunch of homework to do." Casey said as she looked at her mother.

Derek's foot continued to move up her leg, getting closer and closer to her thigh.

"I guess so, Sweetie. Homework is important." Nora nodded.

Casey jumped up from the table just as Derek's foot was getting too close for comfort and sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom without even giving him a parting glance.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. Casey had just begun to concentrate on her homework and let out a frustrated sigh, "If that is Derek, go away!" She shouted.

Another knock.

"Leave me alone!"

Two more knocks.

Casey growled as she got up from her chair and yanked open the door. Of course Derek stood there grinning from ear to ear.

"I am trying to focus in here! Why can't you just get the hint already?" Casey snapped.

"Get what hint?" He asked as he leaned against her door frame.

Casey sighed as she leaned towards him and whispered, "I don't feel anything from your kisses, so leave me alone already."

"Casey, Casey, Casey..." He shook his head with a tisk. "When will you realize that lying doesn't work for you?"

"But I'm not..." Before she could finish Derek had placed his finger on her lips.

"No more lying." He then ushered her backwards so that they were both standing in her room and closed the door.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Casey hissed.

"I want you to tell the truth."

"I am."

"Oh really? Then what were you doing underneath the dinner table with my foot?"

Casey scoffed, "I was trying to push your foot away. Seriously, Derek, you were trying to play footsy with me?"

He nodded, "You know you liked it."

"Actually I didn't. How dare you think you can rub your disgusting foot up my thigh to turn me on!" She shouted as she jabbed his chest.

Derek only seemed more amused by her outburst as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, "Why can't you just admit it, Case?"

"Because there is nothing to admit."

Derek groaned as he rolled his eyes, "You are driving me insane, woman!"

"It's time you realized that not every girl is turned on by the famous Derek Venturi." Casey said as she pulled away from his grasp and folded her arms across her chest.

"But that's where you're wrong, Case, because you _are_ turned on by me and you know it."

"Then how come every time you kissed me today I didn't return the favour?"

"Because you are too stubborn and bull headed to admit that you have feelings for your step brother."

Casey was silent. He was right.

"By your lack of words I'm guessing I'm right." He grinned.

"I... I didn't say that." She was now blushing and couldn't control it.

"Oh really?" He moved towards her.

"How could I be attracted to you when you've been a jerk to me all these years?"

"I don't know... How could I be attracted to _you_ when you've been such a keener all these years?"

Casey's eyes widened, "Y... you're attracted to me?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair and smirked, "Why do you think I can't stop kissing you?"

"But... I thought it was just a prank... I thought you were only trying to..."

Derek cut her off as he pulled her towards him again, "Casey, I've always been attracted to you, I just didn't know how much until I actually kissed you."

Casey was taken aback, "So then you actually _like_ me?"

Derek nodded, "I guess I do."

"And those kisses were for real? They weren't just to get on my nerves and to prove something to me?"

"Well they were... but I also just enjoyed doing it." He smirked and then leaned in close to her ear. "Do you know what I would enjoy more though?"

His hot breath on her neck was making her shiver despite the fact that she still didn't want to give in.

"I would enjoy it more if you started kissing me back." Derek whispered as he nipped at her neck.

"Mmm." Casey accidentally moaned against him.

Derek pulled back with a pleased expression, "You like it when I do that don't you?"

Casey sighed, "Look, Derek, I admit it I did feel something when you kissed me, actually every time you've kissed me, but it still doesn't change anything. _This_ cannot not happen." She motioned between them.

"But it's already happening." He said as he leaned towards her neck again and began kissing it.

"Derek..." Casey tried to fight it but he continued to kiss it as his hands began moving up and down her body. "Derek..." She tried to push him off even though it felt _so good_.

"Casey, just shut up and kiss me back already!" Derek snapped as his lips made contact with hers and he pulled her even closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Casey couldn't resist him any longer and slowly began kissing him back. Once Derek felt her lips on his he groaned with pleasure. _Finally! _He thought as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

Derek had to pull back to catch his breath and as he did he grinned down at her and spoke, "You have no idea how amazing it feels to finally have you kissing back."

Casey blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "I know." And then she kissed him again.

* * *

I hope the ending wasn't too rushed... I had to rewrite it a few times because it just didn't seem right... Thanks for reading though. If you want to review, please do so. That would be Awesome!


End file.
